narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzushiogakure
Uzushiogakure no Sato (渦潮隠れの里, Hidden Eddy Village; Lit. Village Hidden by Whirling Tides) is the shinobi village of the Land of Whirlpools. Its ninja are renowned and even envied for their skill in fūinjutsu, so much so that it led to the destruction of the village in ancient times. Those who survived the devastation scattered and sought refuge in foreign lands. Following this, the unique genetic makeup of the Uzushiogakure shinobi was introduced into bloodlines across the land. It wasn't until a grand scheme was enacted that Uzushiogakure returned as an active shinobi village. Completely redesigned, the shinobi village now serves as a sanctuary for all those of Uzumaki descent or simply those who wish to partake in the glory of Uzushiogakure. It maintains peaceful relations with nearly all of the major nations. The people of Uzushiogakure are noted to have notoriously long lives. Thus, the village gained the epithet "The Village of Longevity" (長寿の里, Chōju no Sato). The village is composed of several tall buildings that have a more industrial appearance compared to its previous incarnation. A wide river runs through the village, parcellated in many places by large bridges. The surrounding countryside is dominated by steep hills that stretch for as far as one's eye can see. Uzushiogakure had close ties with Konohagakure, as Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan are distant blood relatives of Konohagakure's Senju Clan. As a result, all of the flak jackets worn by the chūnin and jōnin of Konohagakure bear the crest of Uzushiogakure as a symbol of the strong friendship between the villages. This symbol is also emblazoned on some of the shoulders of the outfits that the Konohagakure shinobi wear underneath their flak jackets. Having been restored to its original beauty, many of the village's current blueprints reflect designs of the original structures. The first new feature, a grand statue carved out of marble and placed in the center of the village, resembles Keitō Uzumaki, in honor of his notorious plan that restored the village. Actively growing, the village accepts its family from all over the world, acting as the restored home for its descendant clans. The village welcomes foreigners from all over the world to visit and partake in their activities. The village has opened up intense training zones around the island for those who wish to practice sacred arts as well as possibly understand a more in depth field of the spiritual realm. With the tourism, new security systems were implemented to maintain a record of who enters and exits the island, making it only accessible by sea or air. The village itself deals in lots of exporting; bolstering its economic glory by providing materials and goods to many neighboring countries. Their textile industry has become a particularly big success, lending itself to the latest fashions in the shinobi world. The Shinobi The residents of Uzushiogakure maintain their ancestral uniquities. They display signs of great longevity, growing up to be the oldest and wisest shinobi in the realm. This is due to the prevalence of the Uzumaki Clan, the head and leading clan active within the village. As a result of the proliferation of a particular allele common in the Uzumaki lineage, many of Uzushiogakure's inhabitants have red hair. The people are generally known to love researching, often investing their time studying scrolls and seals. The village takes pride in its grand library, which holds the records of all ancestral documents as well as the current literature, which the villagers continually add to. The new age of Uzumaki seems to have brought about a more peaceful, serene environment. The villagers enjoy beautiful architecture and are known to invest in preserving nature through various means. Shinobi of Uzushiogakure have a great deal of chakra control. The heavy Uzumaki influence among the shinobi leads to lots of practice in the sealing arts and various martial arts combat. Their ancient fighting style is known to be barbaric, relying mostly on sheer force. Many villagers find that they are naturally skilled in the medical field and often pursue further education in restorative abilities. Shinobi may venture around the island and visit the various sacred monuments. Various temples and shrines can be found throughout the area, which house monks and spiritual practitioners who focus on finding inner peace and the inner self. Uzushiogakure Hierarchy After the revival of the Uzumaki clan, most of the shinobi opted to form a council in order to maintain the new way of life of the village. With the villages forces growing, the Uzumaki believed it was necessary to uphold the traditions that had maintained peace and restored their home. The village leader, the Shiokage, runs the meetings, in which he calls in all the other council members to discuss decisions and the overall status of the village. Like a democracy, each member gets a vote on a decision. The citizens of the village are unquestionably the priority, which helps with the goal to achieve peace within the village. Due to the Shodai Shiokage's absence, and the recent absence of Uzushiogakure's Military General, Tobias, Hana and Jay were given power by the Daimyō, as the new Uzumaki Leader and Nidaime Shiokage, respectively. Hana is currently in the process of establishing order in Uzushiogakure during a time of encroaching famine. Organizations & Clans *Death Knights *Gōkuni Tei-Kyoku (Overthrown) *Uzushio Manji Agency *Sacred Sealing Squad *Uzumaki Clan *Senju Clan *Fanalis (Disbanded) Village Structure The Land of Whirlpools had been completely restored through the work of the revived Uzumaki Clan. With it came a complete remodeling of the entire land, creating a more technology advanced village. A large portion of the village is carved out of the highest mountain in the land, although its size ensures that it extends outward into the flatlands that surround it as well. Keito's mansion lies on the highest point of the mountain. There is a grand waterfall that rushes forth from the peak of Uzushiogakure, feeding the flowing river that travels throughout the village. Various bridges span the river to connect different landings throughout the mountainous village together. This creates a natural separation of sections consisting of various building structures, natural hot springs, and lively trees. There is also a network of underground caverns carved out by Uzushio citizens to be used by the village's security forces. These underground passageways house the core of the village's defensive barriers and seals. There is one main entrance that non-villagers are directed to and escorted through, consisting of grand stairs that lead from the village's harbor to a large gate. Other than that there are three other entrance gates, used daily by villagers for access to specific parts of the island. Various watchtowers and posts are organized along the path and along the lower limit of Uzushiogakure in order to gain better vantages for defense around the village. Usually the village's multiple forces are all on active watch simultaneously; members of each operating in shifts in order to maintain the security around the clock. There is a rather large Village Square lined with shops that provide various goods and products. Within the Village Square there are buildings that are used for socializing and relaxing, as well as a wonderful lush park and various stands and stalls where food vendors sell food and snacks. Aside from the buildings, the Village Square is a place for people to socialize with one another, relax, and enjoy beautiful scenery which incorporates the river that runs throughout the village and a park. The village square is densely populated with lush trees. Along the east side of the village are the standard domiciles. The homes were carved from the mountainside, expertly designed to provide roomy homes for every villager while resisting damage and deterioration. The houses are spaced out evenly and are based on a standard for required comfortable living space. There are more elaborate homes that have been built in a separate area, usually gifted to citizens of special honor. The west side of Uzushiogakure is where the business district is, housing the various merchants and shop owners. Streets and alleyways are filled with vendors and stands of all kinds. The buildings themselves hold the important businesses and industries of Uzushiogakure. The usage of tall stacking structures and various connecting passage ways makes up this side of the village and is where the buildings such as the library, bank, restaurants, bars, inns, hotels, theaters, and other shops can be found. Many foreign ambassadors have offices and small buildings set up in this district to carry out their business and provide them a home away from home. Away from the actual village of Uzushiogakure, the surrounding land offers natural training areas in which shinobi may visit and partake in more intense training. Wildlife roams the area, including the indigenous tigers and black bears that live in harmony with most of the natives. They act as another defensive force to be reckoned with when attempting an attack. The animals are the guardians of the sacred areas of the island. The coastline of the island is where most of Uzushiogakure's famous beaches are located as well as the large port which handles personal transportation as well as imports and exports. The port is a very busy and high-security area. It is one of the only points of entrance for the island. Most of the steep cliff foundations surrounding the island do not allow for entry from any area. The port is the safest and most approachable area from the Great Sea. Notable Locations The village of Uzushiogakure is located within the center of the island. Surrounding it are vast natural landmarks that make up the wonderful island. Separated into various sections and zones, the landscape differs from place to place and is known to be a wonder of its own. To the south of Uzushiogakure is the port and the vast wonderful beaches, accompanied with a strip of plains and valleys that ultimately lead into the main gate and village of Uzushiogakure. To the east is where the Forest of Wonders sits, along with the flowing Reservoir of Eternity. The Reservoir stretches throughout the Forest and ultimately leads west as well through Uzushiogakure. The wast portion of the island is more fertile farmlands that lead into rigorous terrain and a more desert like environment up north. The north terrain is a scorched earth environment, where the notorious active volcano, Death Mountain, resides far from the actual village of Uzushiogakure, off on the coast of the island. If the volcano is ever to erupt, it has been noted that the devastation could never reach the village or other populated areas of the island through natural means. The Reservoir of Eternity is taken over in the north land and accompanied by a river of lava instead. This zone is the most treacherous and is not accessible to inexperienced shinobi. There are also rumored to be places only accessible by high-level personnel, deep within the underground parts of the island beyond the sea level. Inside the Village *Uzushiogakure Grand Library *Uzushiogakure Hospital *Uzushiogakure College *Uzushiogakure Textile Factory *Uzushiogakure Armory & Forge *Uzushiogakure Waterfall *Uzushiogakure Kage Manor *Uzushiogakure Market Place *Uzushiogakure Day 'n' Nite Inn *Uzushiogakure Spa & Hot Springs *Uzushiogakure Garden Tea House *Uzushiogakure Cinema & Theater *Uzushiogakure Signature Swirling Ramen *Uzushiogakure Death & Co. Tavern *Uzushiogakure Imperial Palace *Uzushiogakure Trading Post *Uzushiogakure Vineyard *Uzushiogakure Embassy *Uzushiogakure National Museum *Uzushiogakure Police Department *The Undermarket Outside the Village *Farmlands *Port of Uzushiogakure *Shinigami Shrine *Cave of Echoes *Forest of Wonders *Reservoir of Eternity *Death Mountain *Great Sea Villages Defenses In order to maintain a peaceful and serene environment Uzushiogakure relies heavily on its defensive and protective features. Utilizing an intricate system of barriers and sealing tags, they have constructed a sort of interactive blueprint that controls their sealing components on a village-wide scale, called the Master Code. They heavily enforce their defenses and will show no hesitation to utilize them in times of need in order to maintain peace for their people. The main reason they welcome all shinobi is due to their firm belief that their defenses are up to par in every situation. If not, that is when the sheer force of Uzushiogakure's navy is utilized to squash a threat. Other than that, their intricate barrier systems have provided a method for them to subdue evil quickly and effectively. Fortified Defenses In order to protect themselves, carefully positioned cannons have been set up around the entire village. With easy loading of extracted gelel energy, these cannons can spew forth powerful blasts of energy in a heartbeat. The cannons are manned constantly. Surrounding the village, they are one of the first defense structures implemented that can cause physical damage to would-be attackers. Additionally, the island perimeter offers something of a sense of false hope to invaders. Enemies invariably arrive on the surrounding flat surface of land. Maelstrom The Maelstrom is a collection of powerful, destructive whirlpools: swirling bodies of water produced by the meeting of two opposing sea currents. These whirlpools have a considerable downdraft, which technically makes them vortices, and they threaten to pull approaching enemy ships into the depths of Davy Jones' Locker. The Maelstrom lies within the Great Sea, hinted by some to be created by the massive sea monster known as Charybdis. Master Code Under the sealing structure of the Master Code, the Sacred Sealing Squad of Uzushiogakure may alter and activate any defensive barrier measures at will while maintaining the active Sensing Barrier which allows them to react accordingly to any unauthorized passages. Their barrier system allows them to spread intricate sealing formulas throughout the entire village in seconds in order to protect their innocent citizens and the village as a whole. The barrier system is always maintained and active, being the primary security measure in times of turmoil. With the Master Code, the barrier and sealing division may activate whichever barrier method is necessary in seconds. Although it is noted that the only active barrier at all times is the sensing barrier. 'In-Game Rules' #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit the village. Doing so will result in a warning, asking for the aforementioned player to repost. If they do not comply they will be ignored. #Only the village leader or a high ranking and knowledgeable clan member may post as NPCs or Uzushiogakure's defenses. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #''NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village, or land, you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggression. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."'' Category:Villages